Throwing Swords Rewritten
by Thefunnyblogger
Summary: Clove and Cato are chosen to be part of the hunger games. To many they are ruthless villains, but does the story before the games change any of that? Find out here! This is the rewritten version on Battle Swords! It is more detailed and better! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

I remember looking at your face right after I was picked. The terrified look upon your face and your fist clenched in tight fist. You couldn't believe your ears. Your best friend was just selected for the reaping.

We didn't start out as friends let alone boyfriend and girlfriend. When I turned 12 I began training to become a Career. In district 2 being a Career was the highest honor possible. The training was hard and I didn't like it at all. They tried to find your specialty in the weapons. I couldn't throw a spear or swing a sword, but the moment I tried throwing knifes I knew I found my specialty. I never met you until I was 14 though. I was practicing throwing and I guess I strained my shoulder pretty badly. I threw the knife and I felt the pain in my shoulder erupt. I saw the knife fly out of my ideal range and saw it fly into another person's target. I was completely embarrassed and in pain. I saw this blonde haired boy walk over to his target and grabbed my knife. I recognized this boy as Cato. Cato was the boy no one wanted to mess with because he was big for his age and ruthless. I suddenly became scared, because I knew of his temper problem and he was walking right to me. He walked right up to me and handed me my knife. I was terrified to look him in the eyes so I kept my head down. As I went to reach for my knife the pain engulfed my shoulder. I swallowed my pain and tried to reach for my knife again. The pain was too much. I felt my body give in to the pain. I feel to my knees clutching my shoulder. I felt a yelp escape my lips. I felt the room start getting dark. I felt someone arms around me as I fought to stay awake. That was the last thing I remember before the darkness closes in.

I woke up in a hospital room the next morning. My eyes could barely adjust to the bright lights. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my body was too much to handle. I laid back down and turned my head to get a better look at the room. My heartbeat quickened as I saw Cato sitting on a chair next to my bed. My mind starts wondering if he has been here all night and why. He notices I am awake and gives me a smile.

Sorry if I scared you at all" He says in the cutest voice I have ever heard. "I was just here to make sure you are OK." He says softly.

I smile as his eyes lighten up. "It's alright. I- I am Clove." I saw in a shaky voice. I see him smile for the first time.

"Nice to meet you Clove. I'm Cato." He says with a bright tone. "You were out for a while. I never knew spraining your shoulder could cause you that much pain." He says with a grin. I can't help but to smile with him. Little did I know that this moment would be the start of a great friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

After another day in the hospital I was finally released. My shoulder was a little sore, but I didn't care. As I walked out of the hospital doors I inhaled the deep smell of district 2. I am very excited to get back to the training center and get back to throwing. Today was a nice day where the sun was out and the birds were singing their songs. There was a certain kind of peace in the air that is rare in the busyness of district 2. I start walking home from the hospital. I walk for what seems like hours, but in reality is only twenty minutes. I take the time to look around and appreciate everything around me. I have never done that before. I have never noticed how beautiful district 2 actually is. When I arrived home there were no cars in the drive way. My parents must be out drinking like they always are. My parents are what people call raging alcoholics. They will yell and scream and hit when they are caught in their drunken rage. I unlock the door and step inside. I listen for a moment to make sure no one is home. I decide the coast is clear and I proceed up to my room and grab my bag. I then proceeded to walk to the training center. When I got there I was extremely eager to throw again. I got the knifes out and lined them up on a table. I grabbed the first one and threw it. It hit the left side of the target. My aim was a bit off sense I didn't throw for a while. I threw a few more and after about five my aim was back to normal. I continued to throw until I as exhausted. I whipped the sweat of my forehead and looked at the time. It was 6:30 and I realized I haven't eaten today. As I started collecting my knifes I hear a low chuckle. I clutched one of my knifes as I turned around. I saw Cato leaning agents the back wall. He smiled at me.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be training especially after what happened on Tuesday?" He asks as he starts walking towards me. The smile on his face widens as I feel myself start smiling.

"Yeah you might be right" I say as I push a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You've been here all day haven't you?" He asks as he stands right in front of me.

"Yeah I have." I say shyly.

"You haven't even left to eat." He says. I nod my head because I was just about to go get something to eat. "Would you like to get something to eat with me?" He asks. I can't help but blush. No one has ever asked me out before. Let alone Cato.

"That would be amazing!" I say as I try and hide my face. I was blushing so hard and I couldn't control it. As we start walking out I can't help but to think this could be the best evening of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

We started walking the two miles to Capital foods. The sun is setting and it is truly a beautiful sight. We walk in silence for a while, both enjoying the peacefulness of district 2. After a while of silence Cato starts talking. "So Clove, how long have you been throwing knifes?" He asks still staring straight ahead. I met his gaze and followed it. I found out he was looking at a bird flying high in the sky. Not having to worry about training or the games.

"I have been throwing for two years." I say still watching the bird. He smiles a half smile. "What are you smirking about?" I ask in a confused tone. He looks at me with childlike eyes.

"I just remember seeing you throw when you just began. You missed a lot and it made you frustrated. I could just tell by the tear in your eyes when you missed." He says as his voice starts to drift off. I turn away as I start to blush. What he said is so true. Careers don't cry so I don't cry anymore. When I first began throwing I would miss and it would frustrate me to the point of tears. After a few misses the frustration grew to the point where I couldn't hold the tears in anymore.

"Yeah it was hard at first. I mean learning a new skill that could save you one day is frustrating." I say. "I got over the crying quickly though." I say as I look down at the ground. I had to get over it. If I started crying my instructor would hit me. They didn't hit me once they hit me until I stopped, and sometimes that would take a while. They made it seem like it was part of the training. Like it was Ok, but I knew it wasn't because sometimes they would go too far. I would go home bleeding profusely and sometimes even a broken bone.

"Yeah I know you got over it quickly." He says slowly. I snap my head up and look at him. He looks back at me with sad eyes. "I knew your trainer hit you. They aren't supposed to, but they did. They get mad easily and push people past their limits, but hitting is something they didn't usually do." I look at him in disbelief. "I have a few scars from my trainers getting mad, and I know you do too." He says cautiously.

"How do yo-"Is all I manage to say before he cuts me off.

"I was there the day yours threw a knife at you." I feel my heart stop. "I remember that it hit your upper arm and you fell to the ground, crying and clutching your arm. You lost a lot of blood from it." He says slowly. "I really wanted to help you, but my trainer said if I got into it I would end up just like you. It scared me to the point I didn't help. I always remembered you as the girl who could throw knife with deadly accuracy, but also as the little girl lying on the ground, crying and bleeding until you passed out." He says. I close my eyes and think back to the day it happened. I was having one of those days where I couldn't throw well at all. My trainer had enough of me and he started screaming at me. This caused me to start crying. This made my trainer even madder. After a while he had enough of me. He grabbed a knife from the table and threw it at me. I moved out of the way quickly, but not quick enough. I felt the blade slice through my arm as the blood started gushing out. I touched my arm where the scar is. I keep it under a bandage, because I can't stand looking at it. I never saw that trainer after the incident, but I never wanted to. I closed my eyes as the tears started to well up in my eyes. I dropped my head and watched the tears hit the ground. Cato must have been watching me because I felt his arms around me.


End file.
